I'll wait for you
by damnwriter
Summary: Natsu and Lucy was delighted that they waited for each other, they didn't notice that those encounters were the one that brought them together. One-Shot (Fluff) /Modern AU/
**A/N Inspired by Moriah Peters song I'll wait for you" if you haven't heard of it go listen to it NOW or not; the choice is yours , anyway enjoy**

 **btw I don't own fairytail.**

* * *

 **"I'll Wait For You"**

 _ **Maybe I met you when  
I was five years old  
On the seashore at a playground  
In an ice cream store**_

 _a little golden haired girl, run up the shore to the playground and made a run for the ice cream store; eager to get a taste of her favourite cotton candy ice cream._

 _Soon enough she was licking her ice cream off when she saw a pink haired male, made his way to her and greeted her with a grin_

 _"I'm Natsu! Wanna go and play?" The pink haired boy extended his free hand for her to take, being the shy girl she was looked at him and began to stutter._

 _"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Finally finding the confidence she beamed at him and took his hand._

 _"I'd love that!"_

 _ **Were we ever introduced  
Did momma make me talk to you  
Hey there, hello, hello, hello**_

 _The pink haired boy ate his ice cream with hot tamales with vigour, and was cut shortly when her mother tapped his shoulders, making him look up to her._

 _"Go talk, to that lovely lady over there; maybe you'll be great friends." Her mother knowing what a sucker he was for a new friend, introduced himself._

 _ **Did daddy tell me stay away  
It's not a boy you need today  
Okay, okay, okay**_

 _A thirteen-year-old Lucy made her way down the stairs being introduced to different kinds of business women and men._

 _Getting bored at how she was the only youngster there, after looking around he spotted a familiar pink haired boy. She made her way to him when she was stopped by her father who shook his head and said protectively_

 _"Go and meet the little girl over there, a boy is not what you need today."_

 _ **As we've gotten older  
Who could've known that  
We'd find each other**_

 _After being separated, for a while a blond haired woman made her way to the pink haired man; for their first date, feeling nervous she clutch her red velvety dress and walk up to him with a smile gracing her lips, noticing her nervousness he held her hands in his big and warm ones, squeezing her dainty hands assuring her that he's also a nervous wreck._

 _ **Love's far away, far away  
But we're moving closer  
Love's kind of crazy it's strange  
Suddenly it finds you, oh, oh  
So love wait for me  
I'll wait for you love**_

After all this year of waiting, a blond woman clad in white gown walked down the aisle in the arms of her father, making her way to the pink haired man she waited for. He looked at her with teary eyes, feeling lucky that he waited for her up till this day.

 _ **I think I saw you when  
I was seventeen  
On prom night at that old ice cream store**_

 _Lucy huffed as she made her way to the old ice cream store she used to love up until now, her make-up worn off, her dress a mess, it was the worst prom EVER, her date ditch her and her friends were all worried about her, that was when she saw a pink haired boy looking a mess with his tie undone, eating a ice cream with hot tamales._

 _ **I noticed you across the room  
There was something more to you  
Hey there, hello, hello, hello**_

 _He noticed her. Sitting alone, hair messed up, no make-up, her dress crumpled, but nonetheless she looks beautiful in his eyes; ever since day one he laid eyes on her._

 _His night seemed to brighten up at the sight of her, well not for the fact that she looked like a mess, but beautiful, he added._

 _ **I wonder if you know my name  
Or even if you feel the same way I do**_

 _Lucy took another glance at him, wondering if he remembered her or even if he knew the big crush she had on him, Lucy sighed and took a bite on her cotton candy flavoured ice cream, at least seeing him after a long time made her night a little better._

 _ **Now we've gotten older and who could've know that  
We were right there waiting**_

Lucy stood in front of the man she loves and adore, not believing that there were here; tying the knot and starting their own life together.

Natsu held his breath as Lucy's father handed her to him, he never believed that this day was possible, he seemed to only imagine it, but here he was, marrying the woman he was pinning on all this years.

 _ **Love's far away, far away  
But we're moving closer  
Love's kind of crazy it's strange  
Suddenly it finds you, oh, oh  
So love wait for me  
I'll wait for you**_

It's pretty strange and crazy, how they thought love was far away that they didn't notice it was right in front of them, that they didn't notice they were getting closer and closer each day.

Natsu was glad that Lucy waited for him, he was more than glad to have her in his life.

Lucy was for once relieved that all the waiting she did, here she was getting married to the man she waited for, her patience had finally paid off.

 _ **Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Wait for me  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love**_

The newly married couple made their way to the reception the big grin on their faces could be easily seen, some were afraid it would hurt their faces but the two didn't care because they were too happy to notice the pain.

As they first cut the slice of their wedding cake, feeding each other; Natsu sneakily put some ice cream on her nose, making her giggle and playfully swat him in the arms.

 _ **Love's far away, far away  
But we're moving closer  
Love's kind of crazy it's strange  
Suddenly it finds you, oh, oh  
I'll wait for you love  
Wait for me, wait for me  
Wait for me love  
Wait for me love**_

It was time for their first dance as husband and wife, Natsu took Lucy's hand in his and smiled, gently placing his hands in her waist, they started dancing to the beat, and Natsu slowly twirled Lucy around.

Soon enough Lucy laid her head at the crook of her husband's neck, him lightly at the juncture his neck and clavicle. Hearing him muttered in her ear

"I love you so much it hurts." She smiled against his neck and replied:

"I know because my heart bleeds for you."

They both smiled, thinking of their journey to be here together and both of them for sure, was elated that they waited.

The waiting was so much more, than worth it.


End file.
